ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy
Jimmy & Sam 3000 is a 2006 American computer-animated science fiction comedy film produced by Splash Animation, directed by Matt Gullahorn, and produced by Brandon Monroe. The first film from Splash Animation, it was released by Paramount Pictures on October 13, 2006. The film stars the voices of Mitchell Musso and Ashley Johnson as Jimmy and Sam, two siblings residing in an apartment in the futuristic metropolis Techaven; Connor Price as C.J., an eight-year old playboy who meets the two siblings; and Moisés Arias as Ben, Jimmy and Sam's inventive next-door neighbor and best friend. The film's production resulted in a controversial public feud between the Splash founder and producer, Brandon Monroe, and the Walt Disney Animation Studios executive officer John Lasseter, concerning the parallel productions of this film and Disney's Meet the Robinsons, which was released four months later on March 30, 2007. Nonetheless, Jimmy & Sam 3000 received positive reviews from critics, earning more than $306 million over a budget of $66 million. A sequel titled ''Jimmy & Sam Revisited'', was released in theaters on December 22, 2010. Plot summary An average imaginative youngster named C.J. stumbles into the technology-oriented world of the three extraordinary pre-teens Jimmy, Sam, and Ben. Together, they embark on a risky quest through the outskirts of their home city to catch a mysterious robed warlock before he uses Ben's science experiments to manipulate the universe. Plot TBA Cast * Mitchell Musso as James Hemnlin Parker "Jimmy" * Ashley Johnson as Samantha Louis Parker "Sam" * Moisés Arias as Benito Castillion Godines "Ben" * Connor Price as C.J. Hollister * Mike Myers as King Future, the Techavan's mayor * Susan Sarandon as Queen Christina, Luminum's secretary and wife TBA Production On December 6, 2003, Splash Animation announced the beginning of the production on its first CGI animated film Jimmy & Sam 3000, a film based on the characters from the 2002 traditionally animated short Shapeshifting Siblings directed and animated by Matt Gullahorn. More coming soon! Music The soundtrack album was released by Sub Pop Records on October 10, 2006. It features original songs contributed for the film from various artists, along with ones from previously released albums. The score for the film was composed by Trevor Rabin. Soundtrack Track listing #Forever Flying - Under the Influence of Giants #1976 - RJD2 #Simplistic - The Apples in Stereo #La Ritmo de Benito - Rodrigo y Gabriela #Is That It? - The Fixx #Aluminum Home - The Apples in Stereo #The Plastic Age - The Buggles #Massage Parlor Song - Eternity's Children #Ladies and Gentlemen - Hot Hot Heat #Accidental Joy - The Minders #Belong - R.E.M. #Different Worlds - Pupil Gallery Coming soon! Score Track listing #Flying Toy #Future's Greeting #The Parker Residence #Crystal Ball Camera #Summer with the Siblings #Burglar Alarm #Case of the Missing Laboratory #Hoverboots #Out of Town #Massage Parlor More coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Marketing Trailers The film's teaser trailer was shown in theaters with Midgets on April 21, 2006. The first theatrical trailer was released on June 16, 2006, and the second theatrical trailer was released on August 18, 2006. Video game A video game adaptation of the film, Jimmy & Sam 3000: The Action Simulated, was released on November 21, 2006 for Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, GameCube, Game Boy Advance, and Microsoft Windows. Home media Jimmy & Sam 3000 was released on DVD (in separate widescreen and full screen editions), and Blu-ray disc on March 20, 2007. It was released again in a Blu-ray special edition combined with its sequel The Return of Jimmy & Sam 3000 on December 13, 2011. Transcripts Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Films directed by Matt Gullahorn Category:2000s Category:2006 Category:Jimmy & Sam 3000